Stuck
by MiraHale12
Summary: After getting away from Alice’s torture shopping , Bella finds herself stuck in the elevator with Alice’s elder brother, Edward. In there, Edward confesses his feelings to Bella. How will she cope with the situation? Rating may change


**A/N: So...this story have two versions, Chapter 1 is T-version and Chapter 2 is M-version. Also, to make sure none of you readers confused, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett are seniors, while Bella and Alice are juniors.**

_**SUMMARY: After getting away from Alice's torture (shopping), Bella finds herself stuck in the elevator with Alice's elder brother, Edward. In there, Edward confesses his feelings to Bella. How will she cope with the situation?**_

CHAPTER ONE

BPOV

So, here we are…in the mall…shopping…for the third time this week. This is why I called shopping torture.

However, there's a difference today. My friend, Rosalie Hale, has to go to Texas to visit her sick cousin, Jasper Whitlock. I wonder how she will survive at there, because she and Jasper are like twins. It's not because they always stick together but they both look alike; blonde hair and blue eyes. **(A/N: Reminds me of me and my sister. She is three years older than mine. When we both wear glasses, we look alike. And we always link our arms together when we go to the mall. People will think that we're twins.)**

So, there's just me, my other friend, Alice Cullen and her elder brother, Edward Cullen, the jock.

The Cullens are very popular in the small town of Forks. Carlisle Cullen is a doctor while his wife, Esme is a florist. Their kids are very popular at school.

Alice was known for her pixie look (she's 4"10 and has a sort black hair that spikes every direction) and her great fashion senses.

Her brother, Edward is a player one, until he found the right girl (according to him), Tanya Denali. They go out for 3 months and he dumped her last week. I asked him why.

"Personal reasons," was all he answered. Edward is actually good-looking. He's 6"2, has a bronze-colored hair, and a perfect sculptured face. Edward is like a brother to me. He cared for me just like he cared for Alice. I do love him, only as a brother.

"Ooh, how about this one, Bella?" Alice asked while picking up a blue Levi's top. I didn't answer.

"Hello? Earth to Bella. What's wrong with you?" Alice said, waving her small hand in front of my face.

"Huh? What? Oh-" I cleared my throat. "-I'm fine. Just feeling bored."

"Shopping is not boring, Bella," she said, trying to sound like a real fact. "It's fun."

"I agree with Bella, Alice," Edward finally spoke after being quiet, which creeps me out. This is not his real self. "Just following you around without doing anything _is _boring."

She stuck her tongue out to him.

"That's it. I'm going to Borders. I'll meet you guys at the food court," I said, leaving them.

"Wait!" Edward called. "I'll come with you."

"It's fine. I can go by myself," I told him.

"Are you sure?" he asked with a concerned look on his face. He knows I always lose when he gave e that look. I sighed.

"_We_'ll meet for you at the food court, Alice," I told her.

"Okay."

Edward and I walked to the elevator. He wrapped his arms around my waist just like he always did with me and Alice.

He pressed the 'down' button. Then the elevator door opened and to my surprise, there's no one in there. I felt like there's something about to happen.

Once inside, the door closed and the elevator door moved down to the ground floor. Edward hummed a song which I didn't know.

Suddenly, the elevator stopped and the lights went out.

_Oh, no. this can't be happening! _I thought. I took out my cell phone to call Alice, but the phone said 'no signal'. I started to become panic. I pressed the 'emergency' button a few times while yelling, "Help! Help!" Edward kept trying to calm me down.

I started to cry when I knocked the elevator door like a maniac. At last, I became week and fell on my knees. Edward rushed to my side.

"We're stuck, Edward," I sobbed in his chest. "We're stuck."

"Don't worry. They'll find us," he assured me. He helped me to get up and he leaned against the wall while stroking my hair.

When I finally calm down, Edward held me at arm's length. He leaned down and kissed me.

I was frozen. Edward never kissed me like this before. He snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

I pushed him away. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked furiously.

"I love you, Bella. I really do love you. I loved you since the first time we met," he confessed. My jaw dropped.

"What…" I didn't get the chance to finish the question when he interrupted me.

"That's right, Bella. I love you. When Rosalie introduced you at my birthday party, I've fell in love with you. I told Alice to find out more about you so that I can know more about you. I found out that you hate players, so that's why I stopped being one. I go out with Tanya just to make you jealous. But all you said was, 'that's great, Edward. Finally that player attitude of yours is gone. Hope you're happy'. But I was not satisfied. Tanya and I make out in front of you just to make you feel hut, but all you did was mocking and teasing me. I broke up with her and told her the truth, luckily she understands. For the past few weeks, she and Alice kept bugging me to confess my feelings to you. And here we are, stuck in the elevator. I kissed you and you're mad at me. There. Happy?" Edward said, yelling at the last few sentences causing him to pant.

I looked at my feet. "All this time…?" I asked, surprised with what he just said. He ran his hand though his messy hair.

"Yes," he answered, still breathing heavily.

We wee both silent. The only sound that came was Edward's heavy panting. Finally, I decided that I should make a move.

I walked slowly towards him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I buried my face in his hard chest.

"Oh, Edward," I mumbled. I can hear his heat pounding furiously in his chest. A few seconds later, he wrapped his left am around me. He kissed the top of my head and his right hand entered my mahogany locks.

He pulled my hair and I looked up to meet his gaze, long before he leaned in and kissed me passionately.

I released my hands from his waist and traveled upwards. When my hands explored his muscled chest, a groan escaped from his mouth. Then, my hands are locked in his bonze hair.

His tongue licked my bottom lip. My lips parted and his tongue entered my mouth. As our tongues battle with each other, I accidentally bit his tongue. He groaned.

"Sorry," I mumbled. A while later, I broke away from the kiss to breathe. He kissed my jaw before burying his face in my neck. He trailed kisses up and down my neck. Then, his tongue emerged out and licked the trail.

He was just about to unbutton my blouse when the lights are back on and the elevator moved upwards.

_Finally!_ I thought. Edward groaned because our 'session' is interrupted.

_Ding!_ When the door opened, I saw Alice sighed in relief when she saw us. Thee guys, whom I assume technicians, smiled to each other.

One of them came towards us. "Kids are you okay?" he asked both of us.

"We're fine," I said. Alice hugged me.

"Oh, Bella. I was so worried. I went to the food court to look for you but you weren't thee. I went to Borders but I didn't see you thee. Then I heard people talking about you guys tapped in the elevator. Are you okay?" she said in one breath. _Wow._

I opened my mouth to answer her, but Edward did. "We're okay." I looked at him and he licked his lips.

"Alice, I'm going to send Bella back to her dorm. Is that okay?" he asked quickly.

"What?! But I'm not finished yet," she whined. My eyes widened. _Not yet?!_

"I'll tell Emmett to come here." Emmett McCarthy is Edward's and Alice's cousin, and Rosalie's boyfriend. He's big and muscular. He looks scary but he's a great huggable teddy bear.

"Okay, see you at the dorm, Bella," she waved us goodbye. Edward pulled my hand and took me to the parking lot. We entered his shiny silver Volvo and left the mall.

I have a feeling that something else is going to happen next.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Reviews, please?**


End file.
